In a known configuration of a fuel cell, a plurality of membrane electrode assemblies (hereinafter also referred to as “MEA”), each obtained by forming electrode layers on both surfaces of an electrode membrane, and separators provided to separate the respective membrane electrode assemblies from one another are stacked alternately, and each of the separators forms gas flow channels to let a reactive gas flow on the electrode plane of the MEA.
In one proposed structure of the fuel cell, a supply flow channel communicating with a supply side of the reactive gas and a recovery flow channel communicating with a recovery side of the reactive gas are formed separately in comb-like shapes that engage with each other, in order to enhance the power generation efficiency of the fuel cell by the shape of the gas flow channels (e.g., PTL1).